


My Immortal Beloved

by AlJ4069



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlJ4069/pseuds/AlJ4069
Summary: Victoria Aubrith Thomas went from a princess to becoming a queen..... to then becoming a monster  Aubrey thought that she was damned, cursed forever to walk the earth as a monster.... till she met her Ana Rebekah Luca. Can Beca save the Queens soul even though they are both surrounded by darkness(I do not own any of the characters I use in this story)
Kudos: 4





	My Immortal Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Aubrith Thomas went from being a princess to being a queen to then turn into a monster.... Aubrey had thought that she was damned, cursed forever to walk the earth as a monster.... till she met her Anna Rebekah Luca, can Beca save the queens soul even though they are both surrounded by darkness
> 
> (I do not own any of the characters I use in this story)

Aubrey failed to remember the dates anymore but England was at the start of its reign so many challenged Britain's power.

Aubrey was born Victoria Aubrith Thomas she had a loving mother and a strict father but they both adored her. Aubrey was born a princess and her parents were the king and queen so her upbringing was royal, strict and full of etiquette.

Aubrey's uncle was the commander of the kings army and was tasked to protect the kingdoms borders. For a time the kings army was not only able to successfully defend itself but also spread its power but while Aubrey's father was having good fortune another rose to power in a far off land and he saw them as a threat. 

This led to many years of war neither side getting the upper hand so when Aubrey turned twenty one her beauty had reached its apex so many suitors sought her hand in marriage. At this time both kingdoms came to terms of peace but in order to keep the peace Victoria Aubrith Thomas had marry the King Vlad Dracul

Aubrey and her parents were heartbroken. They loved their daughter dearly but a king and queen must put their kingdom and its people first. Vlad Dracul on the other hand had other intentions you see Vlad was not only king he was also a vampire and his plans for the princess were dreadful. He was going to turn her and use her against her parents but on day they were meant to married Aubrey was sent to him. The princess didn't want a public wedding 

This put a hold on Vlad's plans or so he thought, though somewhat angry he still took the princess into his bed and turned her that very night. When Aubrey was turned she was nothing like a regular vampire she was not only able to survive in daylight but Aubrey was also able to maintain her soul. With the knowledge that his creation was able to walk in sunlight and moonlight he set his evil plan in motion. With his bride scheduled to visit her family, her parents were expecting their loving daughter never imagining that it was a monster that was heading their way. 

"I should have had never agreed to marry you off and left you safe and secure at home." He would say to Aubrey in a terrified and sad voice.

Those were last words her father spoke for that dark day Victoria Aubrith Dracul slaughtered her father's entire kingdom. Her father and mother were the last to die by their daughter's hand. When Aubrey realized what she had done she was mortified but she had no choice but return to her King.. Sire... Maker. In returning Aubrey knelt before him "You've done well my wife... from now on you will be my weapon.... my monster" he said while smirking and holding up her chin. 

................

Romania 1943:

It had felt like like eternity had gone by but Aubrey's memories still haunted her, she has done horrible things on her husband commands and to this very day she still does his bidding. You see when a vampire sires you that connection is forever.

As centuries passed people and their weapons advance so much so that the former king had to go into hiding and rule from the shadows. Now Vlad rules over his children of the night in Transylvania. Though the world is at war his Kingdom for now has remained neutral. 

The war in Europe meant little to Aubrey but it did bother Vlad because anything that affects a vampire's food source affects their survival and the nazi purges of countries made their undead lives very stressful.

Vlad detested the nazis and their leader Hitler the King of the night knew he was threat to his power and he knew it was only a matter of time that they would reach their borders. Heavy is the head that wears the crown.

................ 

One morning while her King rested a sentry burst into the throne room as Aubrey sat on her throne. "My Queen they've reached our borders" the sentry said while in panic. Aubrey gets up and heads to her Sire. The nazis have been in Romania for a while but haven't dared to go near his kingdom in Transylvania until now "They're close my King" she said while kneeling. This infuriated Vlad (how dare he disrespect me he thought to himself) "It's time he met my monster... slaughter every one of them". Vlad said sternly 

The streets were empty as as Aubrey was in search of her prey. She wandered through the city encountering only slow moving armored vehicles from which she promptly stayed out of sight.

As they made it to the end of one broad boulevard near the city center Aubrey attacked killing everyone in the armored vehicles. (Six down and whole army to go... Aubrey said to herself). 

The Queen continued her hunt, Aubrey eventually encountered a locked gate with several soldiers guarding the entrance. This is when her 'monster' side comes into play, Aubrey is a very beautiful woman and because of this most people tend to lower their guard, so this in turn leads to ideal situations for her to feed and kill without much hassle.

Curious about who or what was on the other side of the wall, she walked up to gate and flirted with the guards to get inside. They of course let her in... I mean come on who would even think that this gorgeous woman would be a monster and the soldiers who let her in payed for that mistake with their blood and their lives. She prowled for hours encountering SS patrols with their fierce dogs. The animals barked furiously detecting her presence but it was all for not because she ended them and their dogs lives easily and quickly

Aubrey's thirst is never quenched and she would take what she needed by force, if necessary. Just when she was about to move on to find more soldiers she heard the desperate cries of a female voice.

The Queen cocked her head in the direction of the sounds and reacted. In a blind alleyway, two SS soldiers had cornered a young woman. One was grabbing at her coat while the other held his gun on her.

"Let's have some fun before we shoot her..." The soldier with the rifle said in an evil tone.

The girl struggled mightily with her attacker but she was no match for the much larger man and he successfully pulled her coat down until it imprisoned her arms against her sides.

The look of terror on the girl's face changed when she defiantly spat in the soldiers face (her spunk caught Aubrey's attention and elicited sensations that The Queen hasn't felt in a long time) but only resulted in a hard, back hand slap that rendered the poor thing unconscious.

"It's better this way Pieter..." the rifle toting soldier declared in perfect German and drew down on the unconscious figure in the snow.

Aubrey charged at full force, successfully knocking out the soldier holding the rifle. The other soldier stared in astonishment, as he reached for his side arm to shoot Aubrey she used her vampire speed to stop him, grab him and pin him against a brick wall.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS..." he bellowed at her in German.

"No, you will..." she declared in german with tone in her voice from hell and eyes as red as blood that brought a look of utter terror to the man's face.

As his body was pinned to the wall the Queen then drove her fangs into his neck with so much force that her fangs hit his neck bone. His screams of pain and terror filled the air around them, though he did struggle Aubrey was easily able to him in place being that she is incredibly strong, this allowed her to take all the blood that she wanted. Gradually he grew weaker until his body went limp and the sound of his heart beat dimmed until it could no longer be heard.

Aubrey had drained her victim but she was completely without remorse (but this kill felt different... it felt good not the drinking of blood though that feels good regardless but cause of the reason she did it... to save this girl who made her feel again something that she thought was long gone). She let go and the soldier fell in a heap at her feet.

Aubrey bent over the girl and gazed fondly at the pretty face as she slowly regained her senses. She adjusted the young woman's coat, freed her arms and helped her to her feet. When the girl saw the Soldiers lying on the ground, her look of terror returned.

"You did that?" she asked incredulously. The young woman spoke Romanian.

"Yes..." the Queen said in Romanian but before she had a chance to say more, the girl was pulling her arm in an agitated manner.

"Quickly, follow me...I know a safe place...there'll be consequences once they discover what happened." The panic in the young woman's voice was evident

The brunette haired girl took off with such speed that it surprised Aubrey. They zigzagged through streets and alleyways until even the Queen lost all sense of direction.

When she stopped before a seemingly deserted looking house, the girl stood motionless, head bent forward attentively as though she were appraising the safety of the situation. Taking Aubrey by the hand, she led her down a dark staircase until they emerged onto a covered walkway between two buildings and another set of stairs.

At the bottom, the young woman opened a door and pulled The Queen inside. In the nearly pitch black room, the girl lit a candle and the bleak surroundings saddened the hardened vampire.

The walls were covered in peeling paint and cracked plaster. A weather beaten wood table, chair and metal cot occupied the tiny space. On a dusty windowsill sat a decrepit ironstone wash bowl and pitcher. Except for the candle, there was no discernible heat source.

The girl plopped wearily on the cot and pulled a brownish lump from her coat pocket. It was a moldy looking potato.

"Sorry, but I'm so hungry..." the famished girl said apologetically.

As Aubrey gazed upon the girl, she tore into the spud, or what once passed as a spud, ravenously.

"Where did you get it?" The Queen asked in romanian .

"The garbage dump...I snuck over after curfew but got caught...want some?" the young girl offered.

Aubrey shook her head. As the pale girl ate, she watched with fascination. The poor dear was dressed in tattered clothes that literally hung from her skinny body.

"Who are you? Where are you from? I haven't seen you before..." the young woman asked between bites.

"I am Victoria Aubrith Dracul...... but was cut off by the younger girl who spoke in complete shock and fear "Dracul..... as in Vlad Dracul King of Transylvania" 

Aubrey nodded her head... " so that makes you the....... vampire Queen" she asks while trembling in fear but still knelt before the blonde woman. "There's no reason to fear me sweety" the Queen says while making her way to he brunette to calm her down

"What is your name" Aubrey asks with a kind smile on her face 

"Ana Rebehka Luca ," the lovely girl replied.

In the very dim light Aubrey saw the yellow star on Rebekah's coat and suddenly it all made perfect sense to her. Aubrey now understood why the girl was in hiding

Aubrey was completely taken by this young girl, cause even in discovering her true identity and was obviously completely distressed by it, but still she knelt before her. Aubrey was so infatuated by the young girl. Rebekah somehow was able to reach Aubrey's human side. The fact that this young showed bravery and respect in the face of certain death intrigued her.


End file.
